whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Clanbook: Tzimisce Revised
|price = Print: $16.64 Digital: $7.50 }} Clanbook: Tzimisce Revised is a sourcebook for Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition. The book showcases clan Tzimisce, the masters of flesh-shaping, monsters of the Sabbat, and all-around frightening Kindred. Summary :From the White Wolf Catalog: :A History of Evil :From the anarchs who forged the Sabbat to dreaded Dracula himself, the Tzimisce have carved an indelible place for themselves among the society of the Damned. The modern nights have caught up with these monsters, however, who have fallen from their place as masters of hoary estates to degenerates bound by the callous whims of the Sabbat. Theirs is a nightly struggle, not only to survive, but also to escape their grim destiny and once again rise to prominence. :Clanbook: Tzimisce'' includes:'' :*''The practices of the modern Tzimisce, including their role as spiritual leaders of the Sabbat'' :*''Material on those tainted by contact with the Tzimisce, including the revenant families and the Old Clan'' :*''Unsettling new applications of Vicissitude, schemes and the clan lore of the Fiends'' Content Introduction: Winter Fiend Chapter One: A Rabble of Fiends An introduction to the special terminology used by the Tzimisce, followed by the history of the Tzimisce. Enoch created the Antediluvian known only as The Eldest to carry his evil and Beast and therefore be sacrificed, but Enoch spared his childe when the Eldest showed great intelligence rather than the feral nature he expected. The Eldest went on to create Vicissitude, tried to escape the curse of its creation, Embraced many to create a new clan, and made its way to the Carpathian Mountains, wresting it from the Garou and giving the Tzimisce their classic homeland. The Eldest's oldest childe, Yorak, inherited the clan, becoming voivode. Yorak helped the clan grow, and secured its rule over humanity in the Carpathians. Since then, the Tzimisce have been behind many changes, including the Anarch Revolt and the creation of the Sabbat. There is also information on the Tzimisce of Africa and India. Chapter Two: Ego and Evolution Information on the society of the Tzimisce, including background in their Embracing practices, clan weakness, the use of blood bonds and Koldunic Sorcery, their work in the Sabbat, the hierarchy of the Tzimisce, factions within the Tzimisce such as the Old Clan Tzimisce and the Children of the Dracon, and their views on the other clans and their own ''antitribu''. This is then followed by information on the Path of Metamorphosis and other Paths of Enlightenment that Fiends tend to follow, and on the Revenant families and ghouls that the Tzimisce have created and used for centuries. And finally are gameplay goodies, such as Koldunic Sorcery abilities, how Tzimisce use other Disciplines, improved powers for several Disciplines, and Tzimisce Merits and Flaws. Chapter Three: Among Fiends Tzimisce character templates, a sample pack, and those of great importance to and among the Fiends. Background Information The book also contains rules for Mind's Eye Theater versions of the Disciplines within. Memorable Quotes (...) Characters * Tzimisce Antediluvian - Also called the Eldest, mysterious founder of clan Tzimisce * Enoch - Sire of the Eldest, who originally intended to kill his childe * Kupala - Spirit of the Carpathians who helped the Eldest drive the Garou away * Yorak - Twisted childe of the Eldest who became voivode after his sire fell into torpor * Shaagra - Powerful shaman Fiend of unknown parentage who became Yorak's greatest ally * Sascha Vykos - Sabbat Priscus, signature character of Clan Tzimisce * Ratti-Ben, the Sister of Blood. A powerful Indian Tzimisce * Radu Bistri - Sabbat Cardinal and diplomat * Minerva Schwalke-Wojtkiewicz - self-proclaimed Voivode of Voivodes * Zachary Sikorsky - former member of a New York pack * Righteous Endeavor - hunter of infernalists and other "witches" Terminology Anarch Revolt, Bratovich, Blood bond (VTM), Children of the Dracon, Grimaldi, Koldunic Sorcery, Obertus, Old Clan Tzimisce, Oprichniki, Path of Caine, Path of Cathari, Path of Death and the Soul, Path of Evil Revelations (Path of Enlightenment), Path of the Feral Heart, Path of Honorable Accord, Path of Lilith, Path of Metamorphosis, Path of Power and the Inner Voice, Revenant (VTM), Shovelhead, Vicissitude, Voivode, Zantosa, Zula Category:Vampire: The Masquerade books Category:2001 releases *